The DigiDestined and their Digimon
[[Taichi Tai Kamiya|]][[Taichi Tai Kamiya|Tai]], Sora, [[Yamato Matt Ishida|Matt]], Izzy, Joe, Mimi, [[Takeru TK Takaishi|T.K.]], and Kari are little kids who discovered another known as the DigiWorld and met Digimon (Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, and Gatomon) and have been chosen to become The Digidestined heroes of the Digital world and their home world. Trivia *They stayed with Pooh and his friends in Skull in the Hundred Acre Wood after they lost their parents in the 9/11 incident until they reunited with them. *Fortunately, it turns out that their parents survived the said incident in Pooh and Dave Felis' Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. *The DigiDestined will be all in Daniel's movies, David's movies and PrinceJosh's movies. *They guest starred in Winnie the Pooh visits Little Golden Book Land *They will join Pooh and friends again in Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Winnie the Pooh Meets Mary Poppins, Winnie the Pooh Meets Pete's Dragon, Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, Pooh's Adventures of Muppets Most Wanted, Pooh's Adventures of the Elm-chanted Forest, the Winnie the Pooh/Sly Cooper saga, Pooh's Adventures of The Lone Ranger, Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon, Winnie the Pooh and the Return of Jafar, ''Pooh's Adventures of Planes'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue'' and Pooh's Adventures of Mickey and the Magical Map. *The DigiDestined became members of the Shell Lodge Squad. * The DigiDestined and their Digimon will meet Tino Tonitini and his team in Tino's Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons. * They will join Ash and his friends in Ash's Adventures of the Muppet Movie and Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue, Ash's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins, Ash's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Ash's Adventures of The Muppet Movie, Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie. * The DigiDestined (Season 1, 2, 3 & 4) will return in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie. Gallery The DigiDestined Season 1.png|The DigiDestined (Season 1) The DigiDesinted Season 2.png|The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 2) The DigiDestined Season 3.png|The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 3) The DigiDestined Season 4.png|The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 4) The DigiDestined Season 5.jpg|The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 5) The DigiDestined Season 6.jpg|The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 6) Digimon Adventure group shot xlarge.gif|''The Digidestined (version 2)'' Digimon Adventure group shot xlarge.jpeg|''The Digidestined Title'' digimon_adventure_tri___adventure_01_crew_by_cruled-daisx6r.png|The DigiDestined and Their Digimon (Tri. Version) Digimon Tamers.png Digimon Tamers (2).png Digimon Frontier.png Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Animal characters Category:Groups Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Ash's Adventures Team Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Saver Category:Alpha Category:Legendary heroes Category:Anime Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:DigiDestined Category:Childhood Friends Category:Life Savers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime characters Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Warriors Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Anime Heroines Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:The ToonTown Rebel Resistance Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies